


Meme Me... Chris

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Q&A with the Leader...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Me... Chris

**Meme Me... Chris**

**Name the last four things you bought:** Black shirts. Black socks. Black pants. Black long johns. 

**Name four drinks you regularly drink:** Rotgut whiskey, more rotgut whiskey, one more rotgut whiskey for the road... and Mary's coffee, which is worse than rotgut. 

**Last time you cried?** I didn't. And if Tanner tells you anythin' else, I'll shoot him. 

**What's under your bed?** Two black cases and don't bother askin' to look inside. 

**What time did you wake up today?** Josiah started pounding that damn roof at dawn, and Standish tried to shoot his hammer outa his hand. Who can sleep through that? 

**Current hair?** Bein' pulled out by the roots while I try to - 'lead' these six foolhardy idiots and keep 'em alive. 

**Current clothes?** Black. And the pants seem to have shrunk in the wash again. Mary and the other ladies don't seem to mind... 

**Current worry?** Which of these fools I'm leading is gonna get his fool self near killed next. 

**Current hate?** The men who killed my family. And worryin' about which of these fools I'm leading is gonna get his fool self near killed next. 

**Favorite place to be?** The past - before my family were killed. 

**Least favorite place?** The past - between when my family were killed and meetin' Vin and the others. 

**If you could play an instrument, what would it be?** Harmonica - well someone needs to be able to, so's we can take it off Vin who damn well can't. 

**Favorite color(s)?** You blind or somethin'? 

**How tall are you?** Tall 'nough. 

**Where would you like to go?** Nowhere right now - this town does as well as anywhere and better'n most. 

**Favorite food?** Anythin' not cooked by any of the boys. Or Mary. 

**Color of most clothes you own?** You still blind or somethin'? 

**Number of pillows you sleep with?** ...Pillow? 

**What do you wear when you go to sleep?** ...Wear? 

**What were you doing 12am last night?** Dunno, but it seemed to involve three bottles of rotgut, both of JD's pistols, Buck, Vin and that old fool Conklin, and at least four of the first-floor windows of Virginia's Hotel. And three extra-large-size ladies' drawers gone missin' from Miz Conklin's washin' line. 

And none of us are tellin', not even old Conklin. 

**How old will you be in ten years?** Old enough. Or dead. 

**What do you think you'll be doing in ten years?** Don't think about if if I c'n help. 

**Are you paranoid?** ............................... Someone tell you to ask me that? 

**Do you burn or tan?** Seen that sun out there? Burns. 

**What is the brand of your wallet?** It was made here in town. It's black. 

**First piercing/tattoo?** ... You mean arrow or bullet? 

**Last person you yelled at?** Hell, I can't remember, probably Vin. Or Josiah. 'Less it was Buck or JD, or even both of 'em. Coulda been Nathan... Nah, had to be Ezra... 

'Less it was Vin. 

**Last thing you ate?** Beans. Cooked by one of the boys. But at least it weren't Mary. 

**Last time you had sex?** ............................... Which of 'em told you to ask me that? 

**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a typical internet meme... I could not resist)


End file.
